


there’s no way that it’s not going there

by softtofustew



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bros!JaeBri, Editor!Dowoon, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Pepero Game, Youtuber!Brian, Youtuber!Sungjin, Youtuber!Wonpil, dowoon is a meddling little prankster with a death wish, jaebri are panicked no homo gays, youtuber!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: “dude. youknowwhat the pepero game is, right?”“yeee,” brian gleans, basking in jae’s shocked expression. with that, he grabs another handful of popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth, crunching loudly as he returns his attention back to the oncoming tsunami of tweets. beside him, jae can only sigh loudly, knowing that whatever he’ll say will not change his friend’s stubborn mindset. “i mean, it’s food.”wherein jae and brian are joint youtubers with a good following, brian is just too damned hungry and dowoon is a little prankster editor with a death wish.





	there’s no way that it’s not going there

**Author's Note:**

> something that came to mind and randomly conformed into a 7k word work. it’s not 11/11, but if you like it, do let me know heh. enjoy!!!!!

“okaaayyy,” wonpil squeals in delight as the two boys turn the corner and finally come into full view. sungjin and dowoon lean over the pine table as the bells above the cafe door tinkle lightly, the door shoved wide open as brian ushers jae in, the two of them giggling like a pair of schoolboys. when their eyes land on the trio awaiting at the table, they smile, waving, though jae’s face still flushes as red as a beetroot. as soon as they pull up the chairs, the wood squeaking against the tiled floors, wonpil claps his hands together. “welcome, newly we-”

“-yah,” sungjin chastises, but he can’t force the grin from his face. he clears his throat, before turning his attention back on the pair of boys. “so.”

“so?” brian’s lips are laced with a sort of mischief, his eyes gleaming under the dim cafe lights. the waitress at the counter recognises the two upon their arrival (who wouldn’t? the video garnered at least two million views overnight) and bustles over with two slices of their favourite cakes: cheesecake for jae, coffee cake for brian. brian swears he catches the hint of a wink from the elderly lady before she stalks off, leaving the five alone. “what’s up?”

wonpil groans. “can you cut to the chase? i mean, we saw the video, but-”

“-we wanna hear the full story,” dowoon grins, looking as innocent as ever, even with jae mock-glaring at him. after all,  _ he _ was the one who started things in the first place, so who were  _ they _ to begin the story? but before he can protest, he feels a warm, calloused hand wrap around jae’s arm affectionately, squeezing the flesh there. 

when jae glimpses up, he locks eyes with brian, who all but leans over to peck jae’s lips once. this earns them a high-pitched squeal from wonpil, who’s splaying his fingers over his eyes, and a look of disgust from sungjin. dowoon is still sat there, beaming like the chesire cat. “tooooold youuuu-”

“-shut up, or we really won’t tell the story,” jae scolds the younger, but the smile is permanent on his face. “okay, well, it all started when i decided to tweet something stupid…”

a smirk forms on brian’s lips, one that jae is willing to both slap off of the boy’s face and kiss. god. “when have you never tweeted something stupid?”

“oh, shut up. anyhow, it went like this…”

 

**_______________**

 

sprawled across the single bed, brian tilts his head towards where jae is sat, hunched over the study table, laptop light casting shadows on his angular face. smiling, he takes the time to let his eyes skim past the sharp features of his friend’s face, the nooks and crooks, the littlest details. he watches jae in silence, watches his slender fingers fly across the keyboard. “up yet?”

“aaaalmost,” he replies, filling in the description box with their social media links. “it’s a pretty good video, by the way. dowoon really worked his ass off with the editing this time.”

“you sound impressed,” brian muses, as he absent-mindedly scrolls through twitter. jae laughs in response.

“only because the both of us flunked film school,” jae points out, for at least the  _ nth _ time in all of brian’s twenty-five years of living. it should sound redundant, almost mundane, but whenever jae brings it up, his eyes crinkle up into those crescents and his mouth is wide open, laughter almost like a melody of itself, and how  _ can _ it sound mundane? brian admonishes himself for thinking these thoughts, but trying not to think these thoughts, well. 

makes him think about trying not to think these thoughts. which, ultimately, leads to thinking these thoughts. he compares this to an endless, ceaseless, life cycle.

all but the sound of crickets chirping outside their shared apartment and the sound of fingers clicking against the keys envelopes the room. brian flicks through a few more comments on their previous video - uploaded a week ago, of them playing fortnite for gags, of jae whining and pouting over losing to brian even though, as jae quoted, ‘you literally played it once in your life, so what the hell?’ 

 

 **jhparkian4lyfe** oh gosh they’re like a married couple arguing! Ahhhhhh

_ view 67 replies _

**jaenotbrian** “i shit you not, i’m the best player here” - jae 2k18 #LOL

 **pwjno** TOUCHING!!! THEY’RE TOUCHING OH MY GOD LOOK AT BRI’S FAT LIL BABY HANDS 

**chokemejae** PLEASE BE MY GAMING DADS

_ view 5 replies _

**jaebriTM** 09:56 tHEY WERE SO CLOSE TO KISSING WTFFFFF

_ view 429 replies _

 

the last comment catches brian’s attention, so his finger hovers the timestamp, before clicking it. the video jumps to 09:56, and the scene that unfolds before him sends him into a blushing mess. it’s the part where jae leant over to flick brian’s forehead, causing him to yowl in pain at his victory over jae. when he clicks pause, jae’s lips are only a few inches away from brian’s.

(objectively speaking, they were a good space apart; call it the work of the angelic camera angle. or the devilish camera angle, but even brian’s giddy over this.)

“hey, jae?” he whispers.

jae swivels around in his chair to face brian. “yeahhhh brian? hungry again?”

“no, just,” brian sits up straighter. “have you ever thought about what the fans think of us?”

jokingly, his friend taps a forefinger to his chin several times, before stroking his imaginary goatee. “oh, well, several times, i believe. i’m not dumb, brian. i read the comment section every fucking day.” he shrugs casually, before turning his attention back to the laptop, only for his train of concentration to be interrupted by brian once again.

“like, we’re just friends, but obviously we’re two bros chillin’ in a bedroom five feet-”

“-you are  _ not _ quoting that vine-”

“-i am,” brian grins. “and fans twist it. like, dude, i checked the fanfiction web yesterday. there are four fucking  _ thousand _ fanfictions about us up there; aren’t you, i don’t know, feeling like your privacy’s intruded? that these people make up these weird fictional stories about us?”

exasperated, jae turns around in his roller chair several times before halting to face brian. “brian, what the fans say is what the fans say. what the fans write is what the fans write. we,” he gestures to the both of them, “are not what our fans tell us we are. you’re my best friend, bro. and stop worrying over all this; i need to upload this in five minutes.” with that, the conversation is over, and jae’s eyes land back on the laptop screen, the sound of the keyboard resuming.

_ you’re my best friend, bro. _

the words linger in the air like a tightrope strained overhead, balancing on it nervously, at the brink of falling. brian brushes the thoughts away as he switches back to twitter and his mountainful of notifications to dig through. within minutes, out of the corner of his eye, he catches jae pumping his fist into the air, followed by a soft  _ ding! _ from the laptop. “aw hell yeah, bri, she’s up. our baby is up. tweet it, my bri.”

the nickname is overused, a nickname having lasted for years now,  _ my bri _ . it still sends shivers down brian’s spine as his fingers fumble across the screen, typing out a hasty  _ video is up! check it out, x.  _ as soon as the tweet is sent, there’s a  _ ding! _ of the notification erupting from jae’s phone. “why’s it so lame, man? put some  _ oomph _ into it!” jae whines, swiping across his own phone screen. brian smothers a small smile as jae’s fingers fly across the keyboard lit up on his phone screen.

_ watch bri and i be a disaster in the kitchen ;) video is uuuuupppp! _

“we didn’t  _ actually _ fail, jae,” brian corrects jae, who’s now slumping down and sinking himself into a comfy position on the roller chair. “you just put the cloth too close to the stove and it set on fire-”

“-and we were panicking for the fire extinguisher-”

“-no,  _ you _ panicked.  _ i _ was the gallant and dashing superhero-”

“-triple gag-”

“-who just happened to stamp the fire out,” brian finishes with a half smirk. the other rolls his eyes overdramatically, but shuffles over to the bed, flopping himself onto the mattress stomach-first. the bed sails up and down under the boy’s weight. “yah, it’s called a single bed for a reason. your bed’s right there.” with that, brian jerks a thumb in the bed right beside brian’s. the bedside table that used to be there is now stood beside jae’s bed, and their beds are pressed up close together for cold nights.

jae grumbles, “‘m tired.” with that, he sneaks an arm around brian’s waist, causing him to laugh. 

“get off of me, fool,” brian chuckles, peeling jae’s heavy arm off of his hip, but the arm flops back down against the hem of his sweatpants. realising that the blood’s beginning to rush down there, brian gulps down his nerves. “c’mon. let’s get you to sleep.”

“don’t wanna,” jae pouts. he makes a big show of lifting his head up to show off the pout to beat all pouts, possibly even their friend slash fellow youtuber wonpil's. “you can’t make me.”

a sly idea formulates in brian’s mind. “oh yes i can,” he grins, before reaching around for his cell phone, laid across from him. quietly, he unlocks it, before swiping to the camera app and surreptitiously aiming the camera at jae and his pouty face and oblivious self. the latter only realises when the flash goes off. “ah, shit-”

“-were you taking a photo of me?” jae prods, suddenly more awake. “oh, you’re  _ so _ going down.” with a yelp, he rolls over brian, causing him to shriek blue murder as they roll around on the two single beds pressed up together, arms fighting for domination over the other, their long legs tangled in the bedsheets. it ends when brian, the broader and stronger of the two, looms over jae with a victorious smirk plastered across his smug face.

“what were you saying?” brian drawls, both arms caging jae, who’s breathing in short, sharp bursts. the image of jae, hair matted across his forehead, glasses askew, winds brian up. the knot in his gut tightens as jae laughs, the contagious sound reverberating throughout their shared bedroom as he tries to push against brian’s chest to move him away. 

“get off of me, fool,” jae quotes cleverly, his witty personality never failing to make brian laugh as the latter finally eases off of jae. jae grins, before re-adjusting his glasses and threading a hand through his hair.

just two weeks ago, he’d dyed the hair from ash blonde back to jet black. he hadn’t even tried to drop any subtle clues for brian. just said that he’d go to the hairdresser, and stumbled back home with gorgeous, trimmed mane of black hair, hands gripping chinese takeaway. brian tried not to log into his secret stan twitter account (created after losing a stupid bet with wonpil) to tweet about it until they posted up the fortnite video. it was an abomination.

a beautifully damned abomination.

trying to distract his mind, brian takes up the phone to scroll through a few newly posted comments. “hey, jae, come on over here,” he ushers jae to lean over his shoulder to look at the lit phone screen.

 

 **jaexbrian** 08:36 WHEN THEY DROPPED THE RICE AHAHAHAHA I CANT STOP LAUGHING

_ view 23 replies _

**orangepeel t** hey're worse than dan and phil and that's saying something

**chickenjae** THIS IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT EVER

 **theaiz** well ,, at least the kitchen isn’t on fire - and y’all diss wonpil for not being able to cook!1!1!1!1!1

 **theaiz** i- the brAIN CELLS ARE MISSING

_ view 19 replies _

**jaelittle** why did they add soy sauce to that wtf

 **brianking** can you imagine these two tgt and cooking tgt every day and struggling like this

_ view 14 replies _

**collegekid** noobs i can cook better than these two but i’ve been laughing nonstop so

 

“looks like it’s doing good,” jae laughs, his warm breath fanning brian’s cheek. brian chuckles, clicking his phone off before beginning to snuggle under his comforter, jae following suit.

“you’ve got your own bed, you asshole,” brian grumbles, trying to shove jae away. the taller of the two kicks at brian’s calf with his socked foot. “ouch!”

jae mumbles quietly, “can you turn off the light? you’re closer to the switch.”

“don’t wanna.”

“fine.”

neither of them move from where they’re lying on the bed. with brian’s back pressed against jae’s chest, they’re literally spooning, minus jae’s arms wrapped around him… until jae moves to wrestle an arm over brian’s hip. “good night, bri.”

despite himself, brian grins. “good night, jae.”

 

**_______________**

 

wonpil frowns. “wait… this is  _ before _ the beginning!” he complains loudly, before shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth. “can we get to the actual start now? you’re wasting our damn time! i’ll have you know that i was supposed to film a video with jinyoungie today, and i delayed it because the two of you decided to out with it yesterday of all days.”

“patience, young one,” jae hushes so dramatically brian has to laugh aloud. “we’re getting there.”

across the table, dowoon leans against the scrubbed pine. “but seriously, though, how is this correlated to the actual story-”

“-y’all are too damn needy, god,” brian rolls his eyes. “we should’ve just left you guys to imagine it yourselves.”

 

**_______________**

 

“riiiise and shiiiine, my bri,” jae drags long and low as brian shuffles into the kitchen, just as two freshly toasted slices of bread pop out from the device. rubbing the lethargy out of his eyes, brian watches on as jae places a slice on each plate, topped with an egg he fried earlier onto each plate atop the toast. offering brian a grin, he slides a plate over and across the sleek countertop. “here you go.”

despite the tiredness leaking from his muscles, brian offers a gracious smile. “thanks, jae,” he replies, retrieving the plate and placing it at his seat. he yawns, padding over to the fridge and wrenching it open in search of the bottle of orange juice they’d bought just yesterday. he screws the cap open and glugs down its contents.

from where he’s stood rummaging through the drawers for a fork, jae clicks his tongue. “yah. you’re not the only one drinking from that. get that filthy mouth away from the bottle and grab a cup, for fuck’s sake,” he admonishes his friend slash roommate slash youtuber bestie. slash disgusting motherfucker.

“maaake me,” brian taunts, before taking another gulp of the orange juice and setting it back into the fridge. as he closes the fridge door with a rather loud thunk, jae winces.

“you’re glad that there’s at least someone who’s willing to live with you,” jae rolls his eyes before plopping down into his seat opposite brian’s plate. “actually, i’m not even willing to; it’s basically the job description.”

“you could live, like, next door and come over every day to film videos.”

jae ponders about it for a moment. “nah. one, the rent is a freaking pain in the ass. and two, this place would be double - no,  _ triple _ \- the pigsty it is now.”

“did you just call me a pig?” brian retorts, glaring at jae in mock fury as he shoves a mouthful of egg into his mouth. jae wiggles his eyebrows in response, before casting his gaze to the phone in his hand.

for a moment or two, the kitchen falls into silence, save for the chirping of birds peeking from outside their window. as brian takes a huge bite out of his toast, he almost chokes on it when jae suddenly perks up with a shrill “brian!” god, the neighbours probably report on us, like, every single hour of their lives for noise pollution, brian thinks, as he swallows down his toast. “you could’ve given me a heart attack, bro,” he chastises jae, but lightly, because the latter is practically bouncing up and down on his seat.

“bribribribribri-”

“-are you telling me or not?-"

“-someone just commented for us to do a twitter q and a sesh.” as if to fancy the pants off of the other, jae pulls of his winning lopsided grin, left eye twitching madly in excitement. “can we? can we? can we?”

brian shoves some egg into his mouth, all the while raising his shoulder into a reluctant shrug, the kind that jae understands after practically ten years of their undying friendship, the kind that jae knows brian gives in to his friend’s every request, so jae grins, mouths a “thanks, brian”, before typing a hasty tweet. not much longer after that, brian’s phone dings with jae’s notification coming through.

_ TWITTER Q&A SESSION. CATCH US @ 4PM KST TODAY WITH #ASKJAEBRI _

“there goes the movie i wanted to watch today,” brian jokes, but of course he’s obliged to give in to jae’s grin, jae’s dancing eyes. of course.

 

**_______________**

 

they do everything else between breakfast and 4PM - they eat a sloppy homemade lunch of cereal and milk over brian’s current favourite anime on-screen, both sharing from the same bowl (thanks to the pile of unwashed dishes waiting to be loaded into the dishwater, but that can wait, brian thinks). lazy as he is, brian simply parts his lips for jae to spoon-feed the guy little honey stars. brian calls it domestic, jae calls it slave drive.

“y’know,” jae starts as his friend leans over to grab the remote. the old band tee stretches across his broad back, bunching up at the hips. jae tries not to stare there. “the meet-the-vloggers convention is, like, in two weeks. and we haven’t prepared anything for our panel.” he crunches down on his cereal, thinking over the food. “should we be worried?”

“nah,” brian drawls, before taking a handful of honey stars himself and popping them into his mouth (“dude, did you even wash your hands?”) “we’re literally the kings of on-the-spot improvisation. we literally cover up every mistake we make, big or small.”

jae guffaws. but then he thinks over it, and realises the truth behind brian’s words - when they went fishing last summer with their gang of friends, they’d settled a bet, for whoever who couldn’t get a catch would have to treat everyone for dinner at the pricey seafood restaurant close by. having paired up, and ultimately failing at even trying to throw the hook in without jae’s long arms getting entangled in the line, they’d walked around and managed to bribe a fan who’d been fishing. turns out the fan was an fanatic fisher too, and in exchange for a couple of selfies by the riverside, they’d ‘caught’ a wild salmon and proudly showed it off to wonpil, who begrudgingly glared down at his empty fish bucket.

and then there was that time when they’d fucked up at a  _ livestream _ of all things. the two had decided to dare each other ridiculous requests, and when jae was asked to prank call sungjin, he’d mixed up ‘sungjin the ult dad’ with ‘actual dad’. and he hadn’t realised until his dad’s voice boomed from the other line. they’d hurriedly hung up, covering up with a smooth, “oh, sungjin’s having a sore throat lately, must’ve made his voice deeper”, which of  _ course _ prompted fans to leave thousands of ‘get well soon sungjinnie oppa!’ comments under sungjin’s latest tweet.  (“jae, brian, this is, by far, the weirdest prank you two have ever pulled.”)

and that’s only two of at least a dozen more, and sometimes they covered up for the other. when jae’s sister confronted jae about moving in with his best friend and not trying to find an actual relationship, brian had stepped in to suavely move his sister out the doorway of their new apartment. when brian’s mum was at the brink of nagging brian about fucking up his knee again and deciding to dance on it one night, jae had stepped in to apologise on brian’s behalf with a strained, “oh, you know how i dance; i totalled his knee that day, so sorry about that!”

the fact that they cover up their mistakes is one thing, but sticking by each other’s sides to cover up their mistakes is a whole other thing. 

“jae? you okay?” brian’s low voice snaps jae out of his daze. “you kinda zoned out.”

jae clears his throat. “i’m coolio. wait, it’s 3:57PM. lemme grab some popcorn.”

confused, brian asks, “why though? i mean, of course i’m not complaining, but we’re just answering their tweets.”

standing, jae laughs. “well, we’re gonna get hungry anyhow.” and that’s how, three minutes later, the two are sat arm-to-arm, flicking through their timeline for the hashtag questions, the bowl of salted popcorn wedged into the space between their thighs.

 

 **poppylnh** WHO SNORES LOUDER #ASKJAEBRI

 **jaenotbrian** definitely brian #whattasnore

_ view 15 replies _

 

 **braink** what’re you guys doing for the convention panel??? #ASKJAEBRI

 **briannnotjae** hahahahah we totally have a surprise @jaenotbrian

 **jaenotbrian** totes. see ya there!

_ view 49 replies _

 

 **stanjaebri** ugh timezones it’s 3am here so yall better say howdy to me >:( #ASKJAEBRI

 **jaenotbrian** howdy partner!

 **stanjaebri** JWNDJIEHH I JUST WOKE UP MY WHOLE FAM

_ view 59 replies _

 

 **onepeel** when’s your next video going to be up? #ASKJAEBRI

 **briannotjae** sometime next week! :)

 

 **mydaysdream** can yall do the pepero game pLEASE KINGS  #ASKJAEBRI

_ view 115 replies _

 

jae almost snorts his milk out through his nose at the last tweet. noticing this, brian fakes a gag. “disgusting.”

“says the guy who drank the juice straight out of the bottle,” jae prods. “that was fucking disgusting, dude. besides,  _ i _ was the one who bought it, and now i can’t anymore.”

“says who?” brian chuckles, deep and low as his fingers fly across the lit phone keyboard. from here, jae wants to probably make a joke on how brian’s still using a samsung out of all phone brands, but then he catches sight of which tweet brian’s replying to and shuts up. attempting to take a closer look, jae leans in, the bowl almost toppling over and onto the floor in his stupor, if brian hadn’t caught it on time. good thing, too, or brian would’ve started plucking the popcorn to eat right off of their carpeted floor.

jae frowns. “wait. wait, who are you replying to-”

jae glances down at his phone screen.

 

 **mydaysdream** can yall do the pepero game pLEASE KINGS 

**briannotjae** sure thing ;)

_ view 348 replies _

 

jae sucks in a sharp breath. “what the fuck.  _ bro _ .” he pokes brian’s ribs, but brian faces his friend with the same goofy, childish smirk, as if to mockingly say  _ haha, you can’t do anything now _ . and his eyes are wide and dancing, his teeth on a show of their own with his widening smug look at jae would totally love to wipe away right this instance. “dude. you  _ know _ what the pepero game is, right?”

“yeee,” brian gleans, basking in jae’s shocked expression. with that, he grabs another handful of popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth, crunching loudly as he returns his attention back to the oncoming tsunami of tweets. beside him, jae can only sigh loudly, knowing that whatever he’ll say will not change his friend’s stubborn mindset. “i mean, it’s food.”

“of  _ course _ you’ll think about the food,” jae rolls his eyes, sighing as he takes up a handful of popcorn himself, stuffing his face to keep from admonishing his best friend. “of course, because you’re brian goddamn kang.”

brian pouts. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

snorting, jae flicks his friend’s forehead, making him howl in pain. “it means that you’re a food addict. and because of that, you’re buying us five packets of pepero-”

“-can’t you go and buy-”

“-hell no-”

“-fuck you,” brian pouts again, trying to feign hurt, but it’s overly nauseating and while some part of it is somewhat cute, it’s his best friend, the guy who just agreed for them to chew on the same pepero stick in front of the camera for their six-hundred thousand subscribers worldwide. “but we’re getting all chocolate-flavoured.”

 

**_______________**

 

sungjin swirls the fork around on his empty plate now. “i don’t get it though.”

leaning against jae is brian, his head on the boy’s shoulder. “get what?”

“why would brian reply to that tweet, then? you ignored thousands of other desperate questions but replied to that one. so,” he takes a sip of his coffee before setting the cup down with a loud  _ chink _ ! “why  _ that _ one, when you knew what they were intending?”

beside him, jae can feel the smile radiating from brian’s face. “oh, sungjinnie, you poor, clueless, oblivious soul…”

 

**_______________**

 

fluffing the pillows on the bed, jae peers up to see brian adjusting the studio lighting overhead, before darting to the camera and re-positioning it. with a sigh, jae glimpses at the packet of pepero sticks thrown carelessly onto the duvet when brian had walked in no more than a half hour ago, and now here they are. the fact that brian even suggested to do a video out of all things, to fulfill all their Q&A tweets, is outright blasphemous, but because brian’s his best friend and his joint youtuber partner, jae, of course, has to agree.

brushing invisible dust off of his sweatpants, jae gazes at brian fumbling with the camera. “you good there?”

“yee, just- give me a moment,” he mumbles, before fixing the camera firmly on the tripod. once he’s done, he flashes jae his winning grin, before flopping himself onto the two single beds. “okay. we’re good to go.”

and then jae feels his hands turning clammy. the prospect of sharing food with brian is annoying, frustrating even, especially when all brian wants is the last spoonful or forkful of whatever food they’re having. but the prospect of sharing a pepero stick with brian is suddenly way more stressful than anything else jae’s shared with brian so far, in their whole ten years of friendship. and it shouldn’t scare jae out of his wits, but, well. It does.

“what’s good everayboday?” brian mimics jae into the camera as he settles into a seating position beside jae, bouncing up and down on the duvet like a little kid high on sugar. laughing, jae shoves the other off of him. “what’s good? hay everaybody-”

“-shut up,” jae shouts in between fits of laughter. “what’s good, everybody? it’s your homeboys jae and brian here.”

“that’s what i said!-”   


“-yeah, sure, bri,” jae rolls his eyes, but his smile is immoveable from his face. one thing he loves about brian - of course, no homo - is how he’s always giving his one-hundred-percent energy and fulfilment into each and every one of their videos, like now. it’s not saying that he feigns the excitement evident in their videos, it’s that he works himself up to be excited for the fans, even if they’re lamely screaming into the camera. still. “anyways, just a couple of hours ago, we asked you guys to tweet us your questions with #ASKJAEBRI, and whilst we replied to some on twitter, we’re here to answer more and fulfill your requirements and requests, because what do we do, brian?”

brian shows off his dimples, eyes curved upwards in a grin. “we give the people what they want, jae.”

“that’s right,” jae laughs, before scrolling through a couple of tweets, which leads to an barrage of questions, followed by whimsical answers and laughter from the both of them as they run through most of the questions, knowing which ones dowoon will think make the cut and those which won’t, which he’ll put into a for later folder, perhaps if they want an end-of-year compilations of ‘videos that didn’t make the cut but we think they should’, like last year. but then after almost forty minutes of answering endless questions and poking and laughing at each other, jae’s heart pounds heavier against his chest when brian reaches over for the packet of chocolate pepero sticks. 

with that, brian shows off the box; jae swears his grin can’t be any wider. “aaaand our star of the show tonight,” brian giggles like a schoolboy, waving the cardboard box around as if it’s a trophy. “we agreed to do the pepero game on twitter, so we’re here to serve good food and good looks.” he winks, too, which is utterly and completely cheesy, but when he glances over at jae, the words are stuck in the latter’s throat. “jae jae, you ready bro?”

“yeah.” it honestly sounds like a strangled whine, and jae has no idea why his gut twists and turns with the crinkling of the plastic, of brian ripping the packet open and producing a chocolate pepero triumphantly. “yeah, i’m good.”

never leaving his eyes from jae’s face, brian delicately places the chocolate tip of the pepero into jae’s full lips, the chocolate (having melted from inside brian’s pocket) already smeared across jae’s lips. then he grins as he places the biscuit bit of the pepero in between his teeth. “you good?” he asks around the stick.

jae’s too breathless to do more than nod.

and then brian’s biting down on the pepero stick, and jae suddenly regrets agreeing to this. one, he’s nibbling so slowly, and his position is so awkward that he has to crane his neck to take the next bite. two, brian’s practically  _ ravishing _ his side of the pepero, gobbling it down like he forgets that this is a game and if he eats too much he’ll get too close and then-

and then they’re only an inch apart.

jae’s eyes are wide as he stares at brian, at brian’s eyes, brian’s nose, brian’s lips. they’re wet and pink, some chocolate at the corner of his lips. he can’t process anything else as he takes another bite of the pepero stick, only about an inch of the snack left in between their lips.

and then  _ of course _ brian takes the last bite.

the feel of the kiss is weird, to be frank. the last time jae’s been kissed was back in college, some aimless fling with a girl from business studies, with dimples and a honey sweet voice. instead of curves pressed against his front, a defined plane of a chest bumps against jae’s as brian leans in, sinks into the moment. the touch of brian’s hands on jae’s hips, skin at the hem of his sweatpants exposed, is hot and cold all at once as brian nibbles softly on jae’s full lower lip. as if jae himself were the snack, and brian was just plain too hungry as he engulfs the kiss.

the feel of the kiss is weird, yeah, but what’s weirder is that jae kinda likes it. kinda likes it when he kisses brian back with as much fervor, kinda likes it when brian sinks his teeth down on jae’s lower lip gently, tongue lapping over the bite. kinda likes it when brian pulls back with a grin, eyes glazed over.

wait.

“woah, i-” jae abruptly pulls back, head dizzy. did he just kiss his best friend of ten years? no, rephrase - did he just kiss his best friend of ten years, and  _ like _ it, too? all of a sudden everything doesn’t make sense anymore as he blinks back hot tears.  _ why’s he crying? _ “brian, i-”

“-sorry,” brian sheepishly says. he’s not sorry at all. “got a bit hungry.”

and then jae is scrambling off of the bed, and darting out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, and locking the bathroom door behind him, and leaning against the door, legs giving way as he slumps down onto the marble tiled floor, absolutely and completely lost for words.

back in the bedroom, brian blinks down at the mattress. yeah, so, the idea came to him last night. yeah, so, the idea of kissing jae came to mind. yeah, so, that wasn’t an accident. no, nada. not even an ounce of him hesitated to initiate the kiss. but now every ounce of him feels guilty as he stumbles to the bathroom door, knocking gently and asking if jae’s okay, if jae’s fine enough to film their goodbye portion of the video. and it’s rough, especially when jae shoves the door open, obviously just cried because his eyes are red and puffy and his cheeks are stained with dry tears.

“hey,” brian weakly starts. “you okay?”

jae shakes his head. “why’d you do that?”

“do what?”

“brian.” jae’s voice is brooding, blood boiling hot. “you know what i mean. we’re bros. why’d you kiss me?”

brian shifts his weight awkwardly, avoiding jae’s glare. “because i got hungry?”

“fuck you.” and then  _ what the hell is going on _ , because jae’s grabbing a fistful of brian’s old faded tee and reeling him in, smashing their lips together, and whilst it hurts, brian reciprocates immediately on his account, leaning into jae’s kiss, jae’s touch, jae’s scent of the flowery cologne he insists on buying even after countless teasing from his friends. because that’s park jaehyung, his best friend of ten years, hot-heated, determined and knows what he wants. because that’s the guy brian’s loved for ten years now, and  _ this _ is the guy he’s kissing right now on their own accord, minus the peperos.

when brian starts planting wet kisses all along jae’s sharp jawline, jae bites back a groan. “brian, fuck you. fuck you and your stupidity.”

“love you too,” brian grins as he leans in to press his lips once more against jae’s. “why’d you cry, though?”

“because my best friend just kissed me? the best friend who i’ve got on speed dial one and who makes the worst curry and who makes the worst best jokes ever and who knows me inside and out? and i didn’t know what to do?” his answers are questions, and it’s so  _ jae _ that brian has to bite back his giggles.

“you didn’t know what to do for, like, five minutes.”

jae rolls his eyes. “because i made up my mind in five minutes, stupid.”

“fuck you.”

jae kisses brian’s forehead affectionately, something that he’ll do every night before they fall asleep now. “love you too.”

 

**_______________**

 

“the both of you are weird,” sungjin announces.

jae shrugs. “at least we’re both unique.”

wonpil frowns as he flips through the bingsu section of the menu. “did you guys actually  _ want _ the kiss to be in the video in the first place?”

brian shakes his head in defiance. “god, no. we actually took another one and we didn’t kiss that time, but we accidentally sent both videos to dowoon.” with that, both him and his boyfriend shoot daggers at dowoon, who forces a smile across his face. “and the story windmills from there, naturally. i would say ‘fuck you, dowoon’, but that’d be like kicking a cute puppy.”

 

**_______________**

 

curled up in the bed, jae clicks on the email from dowoon. 

 

from: dowoonedits@gmail.com

to: jaebrividoes@gmail.com

_ hi hyungs!! here’s the video hyungs. also, i’m going on a two-week holiday in jeju island so i’ll be off-work, don’t film anything while i’m away!! Cheers!!!!!!!!!!! ;))))) _

 

“is it weird that dowoon used eleven exclamation marks and a wink face all in one go?” jae asks as soon as his boyfriend struts into the bedroom. glancing up, he watches brian pull his shirt off, the muscles in his arms rippling as he lazily throws the shirt onto the floor before crawling into the bed next to jae. jae gulps. “you were  _ so _ doing that to show off.”

“got you blushing, though,” brian giggles, but then again, he himself is flushed pink as he loops an arm around jae’s shoulder and leans in to peck jae’s cheek. it’s only been four days, but the two have already settled into a comfort zone of their own, suddenly unable to keep their hands to themselves, suddenly unable to refrain from morning and night kisses, from showering together, from spooning in bed, swathed in blankets. “and it’s dowoon. he’s random.”

“hm,” jae hums as he clicks on the video. the kid from film school is an absolute beast; the video’s edited beautifully, the filter on them soft and minimal. they laugh over a couple of the shots of them answering the most random of twitter questions aimed at them. when brian leans in to lay his head against jae’s shoulder, jae smiles into the moment, leaning in to kiss brian’s forehead gently.

he almost chokes on the kiss when the next scene unfolds.

brian squints. “wait one second-”

“-what the fuck.” and then the two of them onscreen are leaning in, closer and closer and closer- and then onscreen brian kisses onscreen jae the way he kissed jae the first go at the pepero game, and jae sucks in such a sharp breath he’s almost sure the oxygen’s missing from the air. “what the _fuck_?”

“holy shit shitting in shit,” brian gasps as he rewinds the video, but the camera doesn’t lie: they kiss deeply and languidly, onscreen brian’s hands on onscreen jae’s hips as they kiss. and then it cuts back to the goodbye portion of the video.

jae rubs his eyes. “am i dreaming?” his heart is racing, the reality of the moment sinking.

“firstly,” brian huffs. “what the hell did dowoon do? and secondly, that was, by far, the worst jump cut he’s made in his entire life of editing out videos.”

“did you send both the videos to dowoon?-”   
  
“-oh. about that-”

“-why did you do that?” jae bursts aloud, startling the both of them. for a moment, the air is thick with tension as jae searches brian’s eyes, those fox eyes gleaming with sadness, and a pang of guilt strikes jae’s heart. “no, sorry. i mean; why would  _ woonie _ do that?”

brian shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “i don’t know.”

“we can’t  _ not _ upload it, you know,” jae reminds the other of their pinkie promise with the fans, of their twitter Q&A being up by the end of this week. “this fucking coward decides to ditch us for two weeks and leave us to do this shit.”

“we could fake being sick?”

“being sick doesn’t mean we don’t have the ability to upload it.”

twiddling his thumbs, brian hums. “we could try editing it ourselves.”

“it’s already exported, stupid.”

brian pouts, and this time jae doesn’t have to resist kissing the boy’s lower lip. god, they’re weird. they’re so, so weird. but brian’s certainly got to be weirder because he suddenly perks up and suggests, “how about we just upload it? go out with it?”

jae’s eyes turn as wide as saucers. “brian? you want the  _ fans _ to know about us? you do know there’s going to be made-up stories of us getting it on media news right? and the fanfictions? and the rumours? dude, we can’t do that, no. we have to confess in a normal, straightforward manner.”

beside him, brian leans in to look jae square in the eye. “have we ever done anything normal before? tell me baby.” jae’s cheeks conform into a wildfire, ablaze and burning. “what did you tell me? we’re not what the fans say we are. well, now we are, but still.” he grins, kissing jae slowly. when he pulls back, his eyes are almost shimmering. “whatever rumours they make about us until we release a factual statement, they don’t change the fact that we are together. and won’t it be funny to see their reactions?”

“you’re weird. i don’t get your point too, by the way”

“doesn’t matter. we’re weird, yeah.” brian’s eyes glimmer with hope. “so is that a hell yes?”

“don’t get ahead of yourself,” jae retorts, but a ghost of a smile lingers on his lips. “but sure. okay. yeah.”

 

**_______________**

 

 **jaebrivideos** new video’s up! love yall no matter what xoxo

_ view 692 replies _

 

“i’m scared,” jae nervously chuckles, breathless as they click on the youtube video a half hour after it’s uploaded by a frightened-out-of-his-wits jaehyung. they’re both on the couch, having connected the laptop to the television and are now scrolling through the comments.

 

 **theaiz** what tHE FUCK JIEFIEHFUIHERUF

 **sangjeans** HUDHEUHFUEHFHEHFK PPLKWD FUCK

 **jaejaebribri** are my eyes deceiving me oR DID JAEBRI ACTUALLY KISS

 **JAEBRIKISSED** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD X10000000000000

 **kpopvideos** what the fu-

 **childfriendly** WJHEHDEHFHEWHIDIEIDEDEIJFI FUCKKKKKKKK

 **Mnet**  HOLY SHIT

_ load 1028 more comments _

 

“well.” brian whistles. “that’s some shit.”

“dude, we’re trending on twitter  _ and _ youtube searches.”

brian feels his heart pounding against his ribcage, scared out of his wits too, but he knows jae’s more terrified than ever, so he gently places his lips in the shell of jae’s left ear. “deep breaths, baby. it’s gonna be okay, okay?”

“aren’t koreans, i don’t know, all taboo about this shit?”

“so?” brian kisses jae’s lips, the remembrance of the taste of chocolate on those lips warming his heart when he pulls back. “we’re weird, and the world’s just have to got a taste of our weird medicine. beat that.”

 

**_______________**

 

“so you two are just out with it?”

sungjin, wonpil and dowoon stare on in awe as jae nods his head furiously. “we already released a press statement confirming it, so. there’s no turning back now.”

beside him, brian rummages around in his satchel bag for a moment, and before jae’s got time to ask, brian produces a packet of peperos and ripping it open. “why would we deny it anyways? thanks to a special someone, we can’t hide it anyways.” with that, brian glares at dowoon, who sinks deeper into his seat. “just kidding, yeee. i love ya, dowoon.”

“he loves  _ me _ more, by the way, woonie,” jae points out, to which brian laughs and simply jams a pepero stick into jae’s mouth. dowoon has never been redder in his life as brian takes up the other end of the pepero stick, before winking at the mischievous video editor.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
